Dio Brando
Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Name: Dio Brando (Stand name is The World), commonly known as DIO. Gender: Male Classification: Former human turned vampire, Stand User. / Heavenly being. Age: 21 (Part 1), 121+~ (Part 3/Eyes Of Heaven), Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed, senses, regeneration, can freeze the moisture in his body freezing it and whatever he is in contact with, can fire pressurized liquid out of his eyes, hypnosis, bodily manipulation, capable of making chimeras out of animals and people such as putting heads of people on cats, can turn people and corpses into zombies slaves. / Spirit photography, video and clairvoyance with Hermit Purple#2, enhanced stats as a Stand User, can summon a manifestation of his soul/psyche known as The World which has super strength, durability, speed, selective intangibility, invisibility to non Stand Users, incredible precision and the power to stop time for 5 seconds with every following time stop increasing the duration of the effect with 9 seconds being his max as of his death. / All of the above with the addition of being able to stop time indefinitely, summon lightning bolts, flight, teleport, travel through dimensions and timelines, resurrect the dead, mindcontrol, overwrite reality and truth on a universal+ scale including his own injuries and ignore causality manipulation on a universal scale, after absorbing the souls of the 36 people needed he can accelerate time resetting the universe, manipulate cause and effect, create an infinite rotation that spin people infinitely until not even a soul is left, immunity to most forms of time manipulation including erasure and more. Weaknesses: Sunlight and UV light will disintegrate him on contact. / The World must stay within 10 meters of DIO. / Reality overwrite must be initiated through The World Over Heaven's fists, if he comes in contact with himself from another universe it'll explode temporary charring him black, after absorbing the 36 souls the former weakness is far less prominent. Destructive Capacity: City Block, City Level in the anime with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. / Large Building+, City Block+ with The World, potentially multi city block+ to small town level as HIGH DIO and The World. / At least Universal+, higher after absorbing the 36 souls. Durability: Building Level+ / Building Level, City Block+ for The World, at least city block+ for both after absorbing Joseph Joestar's blood. / At least city block+, irrelevant for The World Over Heaven. Speed: Hypersonic+ / At least massively hypersonic+ for DIO, Faster Than Light for The World (70-300c+). / At least FTL+ for Heaven DIO, effectively infinite for The World Over Heaven. Lifting Strength: At least several tons. / At least 20+ tons after absorbing Joseph Joestar's blood, 70 tons+ for The World. / Higher than before. Striking Strength: Class Gigajoule. / Class Gigajoule+, likely higher. '/ At least multi-city block+, irrelevant for The World Over Heaven. Range: Melee range, Space Ripper Stingy Eyes has a range of several hundred to several thousand meters. / Melee range, The World hnas a range of 10 meters, Time Stop is universal. Stamina: Extremely Large, can regenerate from being burned alive, sliced down the middle, ripped apart and fight as just a head. / Extremely Large, survived being turned into punched full of large holes by Star Platinum, shrugged being impaled through the head, survived getting his skull caved in and his body continued to live after half of it exploded when his Stand was annihilated, also survived at the bottom of the ocean in a coffin for 100 years. Intelligence: Above average. / Extremely cunning and cautious, will make sure his enemies are dead even if they seem to be dead already, devious and will make use of his Stand's power like stopping time and throwing of knives. Feats: Power: Part 1 Cleaves a cop's head in two.http://imgur.com/a/17AsA Casually threw a police officer hard enough to dismember him and kill multiple people on contact.http://imgur.com/a/BNI2v Bends and breaks a steel pole.http://imgur.com/a/Js3m5 Walked up a wall with using raw strength.http://imgur.com/a/gVusl Punches through Buries through a column.http://imgur.com/a/mL3Yq Breaks a sword. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes slices through zombies and a pillar.http://imgur.com/a/JtXaI Space Ripper Stingy Eyes split clouds. (Part 3) Punched a hole through someone within stopped time and once time resumed they flew several tens of meters into a water tower crushing the front of it inwards.http://imgur.com/a/He09B Throws a body several meters into a pickup truck causing it to crash.http://imgur.com/a/bMII7 Deflects a concentrated Emerald Splash with one hand.http://i.imgur.com/04SA58s.jpg Deflected the Emerald Splash into a building breaking it.http://i.imgur.com/k9mx692.jpg Jumps across rooftops.http://i.imgur.com/03yhhW4.jpg Fought Star Platinum in close combat. Nullified Tusk Act 4's infinite rotation nail bullets. Resisted and overpowered Gold Experience Requiem. Punched Jolyne Kujo out of existence. Punched a hole through Jotaro Kujo. Durability: Speed: Reacted to Emerald Splash in close proximity.http://i.imgur.com/Xb2F7Iq.jpg Reacted to an enraged Star Platinum. Misc: Regenerated a bullet through the head. Survived being impaled, burned alive, being caught in an explosion and having a mansion collapse on him.http://imgur.com/a/qBGWX Heals faster than average fire can burn him.http://imgur.com/a/dEYoB Freezes someone solid then shatters their body.http://imgur.com/a/gPuMk Continued to fight and regenerated after being cut down the middle.http://imgur.com/a/o8oOq Survived and functions as just a head.